


Oak and the Reed

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct sequel to 'I know', I highly recommend reading that first. Seto's anniversary surprise is a bit more surprising than Katsuya expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak and the Reed

“Tokyo Tower?” Staring upwards, Jounouchi remembers his school days, more class trips than he can remember that he could never afford to attend. The ensuing day where the class had nothing better to talk about than the trip he hadn’t gone on.

And there it was looming above, pretty as anything.

The arm that curls around his waist is strong and steady as Seto leans down a fraction to kiss his hair, anxious for some sign of approval before going any further,

“Yes. For tonight, Tokyo Tower is only for you.”

“You’re serious?” Honey eyes brighten with a giddy excitement, and Seto’s heart skips a beat at how earnestly joyful Katsuya is.

He chuckles softly, “Yes, Katsuya. I’m quite serious.”

Taking Katsuya’s hand in his own, Seto’s mirth only increases at how impatient his lover is on the trip upwards, taking in the vivid lights of the city laid out for him in a dazzling display. He quells the slight panic as Katsuya darts to the glass, leaning against the guardrail with wide-eyed wonder,

“Look, look! You can practically see the whole city from up here!” Cheeks flushed from excitement and thrumming with barely restrained energy, Katsuya barely notices Seto stride up behind him until he is tugged backwards into his embrace.

“Is it what you thought it would be?”

For a moment, Katsuya looks confused, tilting his head back to regard his lover with a quizzical consideration.

And it hits him.

So near when they had started to date, revealing reluctantly that he had always wanted to be up that high and see the city, and frankly Kaiba Corp’s office just wasn’t the same.

“Yes! Yes, it’s exactly what I hoped for!” And the shy smile edges onto his lips, “You really remembered?”

“I remember everything you tell me, Katsuya. I simply don’t make a big deal of it.”

And alone, looking out on the dazzling twilight, Seto tilts his head to whisper by his ear, ”Look over there, by the water.”

Taking Katsuya’s hand, he lifts it to point in the correct direction, while his free hand digs deep into his pocket, clutching the small velvet box nervously.

“Over where? Oh! Oh, Seto! Look, lanterns!”

And Seto kneels, Katsuya’s hand still clutched tenderly in his own.

The band is pale and the metal is cold against his skin, and his fingertips tremble ever so slightly as he waits, panic mounting. In the distance, the lanterns dance in the shape of the words he can’t bring himself to ask even now,

but he doesn’t have to.

Because the answer is always yes.


End file.
